Hot Rodney
by KyotoraV
Summary: A new series of events for everyones favorite snarky Canadian. Starting with Radek, and ending with Chuck, Rodney has his work cut out for him. Feat. RodneyEvery title man in Atlantis. Just kissing.
1. McLenka in the Office

**McLenka in the Office  
**

This is from First Strike. It's just kind of a what-if story. I thought it was a cute idea if Radek took a certain comment seriously. Slashy little hints of McLenka. One warning though, ignore anything I might have attempted in Czech. I'm pretty sure none of those words exist. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. I also don't know my lines very well.(please forgive moi.) And there will be more chapters. R & R please!

Rated T for one big slashtastic man-smooch

I don't own them. Please don't remind me…cry

* * *

The scene John Sheppard happened upon was a tense one. Rodney McKay, as per usual of his snarky-ass personality, was blaming any and all mistakes on Zelenka, and Zelenka just sat there, rubbing his temples. _Rodney may be a genius, but he is such a _… his thoughts trailed off into his native tongue. John just ran a hand through his messy hair. 

"Why don't you two just make out already? The cities about to be destroyed and you two are arguing about who is the boss of whom." Sheppard said annoyed with their childish behavior. Rodney kind of shut up.

_Make Out?_ Thought Radek Zelenka, the adorably nerdy Czech physicist, _With Rodney?_ He knew it was just an offhanded comment, but he couldn't get the idea out of his head. _Oh come on, why am I even thinking about it!! _He cursed at himself in Czech. Then Sheppard and Rodney made eye contact and began to smile. _Uh Oh._

"There's no way it could work…could it?" Rodney said

"They began drilling last week." John replied.

"What?" Zelenka interjected confused. They ignored him and continued in their discussion. "What is it?" He questioned again.

Suddenly it hit him, they must have an idea about how to power the city, and escape the Replicators. _Of course, my brilliant mind being left in the dust _he thought a little bitterly. They turned and left the room together, still talking.

"Guys, wait!" Zelenka grabbed his data pad and ran after them down the hall.

_Turns out their plan didn't blow after all. _Radek was on his way following Sheppard and McKay to Weir's office to get the okay to save everyone's asses. He still didn't quite comprehend the exact amount of power needed from the underwater drilling station to power the star drive, but as he hastily pressed in calculations into his data pad. _Damnit, this might just work. _

"Dr. Weir, we have a plan!" Rodney McKay beamed in that super confident way of his. Zelenka held his data pad close to his chest and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _So adorably cocky. _He caught himself staring as Rodney began talking very fast, and quickly busied himself recalculating for error.

"It was really all my idea from the start." John put in, after the okay was given. Weir smiled questioningly.

"What? What…it was not, it was mostly my idea, you merely… contributed." He gesticulated broadly.

"Rodney…"John said warningly.

"Well actually Rodney, it was kind of…" Zelenka added.

"What? Don't get into this! It was only after I shot down all your stupid ideas that I had to listen to him!" _Why must he always pretend it's all my fault!_

"Ah Hah! So you admit that it was my idea!" John shouted triumphantly "I told you…" He shot at Weir. Before Weir could answer, Rodney did.

"I said I had to listen to you! Not that it was your idea. There is a HUGE difference." _All he ever does is complain!_

"Rodney he's not say…"

"Stay out of this Radek! I didn't see you coming up with any ideas." He rolled his eyes. _He never admits that anyone else could possibly come up with a plan!!_

"_I _came up with several ideas!"

Rodney snorted. "Hah! Several ideas that were totally implausible, and would have most likely ended in our immediate deaths!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled smugly. Radek was steaming. _Damnit! He really hlozinka tebe prziet…_

"Rodney! Why can't you just admit that…"

"There is nothing to admit. Colonel Sheppard and my self came up with the idea of rerouting the power generated from the Underwater Drilling Station to use the Star Drive, and get us into hyperspace. Using the ast…" He was shut up instantly…

By Radek's mouth.

Against his.

The Czech's hands gripped the sides of McKay's face, and Rodney's hands dropped to his sides in shock. Dr. Zelenka pushed against Rodney in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Rodney, however feebly, attempted to push Radek away. Suddenly as if under control from someone else Rodney threw his arms around Zelenka's neck, closed those blue eyes, and opened his mouth.

John looked on confused, even more so then when Rodney had kissed the late Dr. Carson Beckett. Perhaps because there was an excuse then. He felt just a little jealous, too, of the frizzy haired Czech.

Weir kept her hands in her pockets, still quite cross at being interrupted. She seemed to be getting used to the random kisses and strange behavior of her Pegasus Galaxy crew.

Radek let go of Rodney. Breathing heavily, he gave a satisfactory "Hmph", grabbed his data pad, and stomped out of the room, muttering to himself in Czech. Rodney just stood there with his arms still in aerial position where they were. He dropped them and stood then with his crooked mouth agape. His face was flushed, and his eyes confused.

"Huh." He finally managed to utter a sound.

John smiled, and walked out past him giving him a hard pat on the shoulder. Weir just sat at her desk and began nonchalantly shuffling through late mission reports. Several confusing moments later Rodney composed himself, and ran to catch up with John.


	2. McShep Beneath the Stairs

**McShep Beneath the Stairs.  
**

It's what happened with John and Rodney after Zelenka's little thing. In all honesty I never intended for this to go series, but it just seemed to be going that way after I wrote this kisses.

Rated T+, for McShep make out-y goodness.

Alas, I am not the sole proprietor of Joe Flanigan's ass. Though I wish I was. I own nothing

* * *

"Colonel! Colonel Sheppard wait up!" Rodney was breathing heavily, either from his little escapade with Radek, of from running from Weir's office. John figured he should stop. He was almost to the stairs that led up to his bedroom. He turned and rested one hand on his hip.

"What is it Rodney?" He spoke impatiently.

"Well…I…It's just I…" He held up a finger and bent with his hands on his knees, panting. After a minute of recovery, a good solid minute that John could have used for many other actions than standing like an idiot in the middle of the hall he reminded himself, Rodney got his breath back.

"I do not condone what Radek did. In fact I am appalled, and do not want to give you the impression that a member of your off world team engages in less than righteous activities with other men." Having said his piece very fast, he nodded approvingly, and 'hmph'ed once again. Better to have John think of him as straight, then with another man. In truth though, the only man he'd ever considered being with was John. And that was just a passing wet dream once. Well once a week.

"For an astrophysics genius, you're totally blind to chemistry." John said to the utter confusion of Rodney. Rodney pondered what seemed to be a cheesy come on line for a few seconds. John rolled his eyes and grabbed Rodney's wrist, pulling the vastly unsettled Dr. McKay behind the nearest stairs. It was significantly darker here, and a place where no one passing in the hall could see.

"Rodney, I don't know if you've noticed, but I kinda have a thing for you." He spoke slowly making sure that Rodney comprehended.

"A 'thing' Sheppard? What the Hell does that mean? A thing?" His answer was another eye-roll from John. No, he couldn't possibly…Suddenly John pushed him against the wall.

"Wh..what are you…?" John pressed his lips to Rodney's. For the second time in about twenty minutes, Rodney got lost in a dizzying kiss. He melted into John's body faster than Radek's. John smiled a little into Rodney's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Johns back and pushed deeper into the kiss.

John pleaded for entrance, which was quickly granted by the scientist, his tongue now dancing intoxicating circles around Rodney's. Rodney stifled a moan as he felt something hard press against his thigh. John made no move to hide the fact that kissing Rodney had made him hard as a rock. It was all he had thought about for so many nights. Forcing Rodney into a dark corner, and absolutely having his way with him.

They suddenly became all hands, and tongues, and Rodney didn't care if his soft moans could be heard from the hallway. He didn't care if Dr. Weir saw them, or Zelenka, or even Katie Brown…

Rodney pulled away, arched backwards with his arms still locked around the colonel's strong back. John's smile was as obvious as Rodney's blush even in the darkened cornice.

"Colonel, I had no idea you…" Rodney sputtered "I mean I always figured you were gay, but…" John released Rodney from his embrace.

"What?" He demanded. His tone caused Rodney to deepen his blush.

"Well I mean…you always seemed so…it's not like I was judging…Radek actually started the betting…"He rambled on with increasingly less intelligible sentences. John just kissed him quickly. This shut him up.

"So, wait you bet on whether or not I was gay?" Rodney could tell at this point that John was just screwing with him.

"Yes, and for your information, _Colonel_, I won." Rodney very much did not like being screwed around with at the moment, and honestly just wanted another of Sheppard's sweet kisses. Which was graciously bestowed upon him.

"Have you seen Colonel Sheppard, or Rodney anywhere?" A Scottish voice could be heard from outside their hidden locale. A female replied with a 'No maybe they're in the control room'. But the presence of Dr. Beckett heading their way stopped the tryst midway. They heard him walk away, and attempting to straighten their clothes and such stepped out from behind the stairs talking animatedly in a totally made up conversation.

John gave Rodney a wink as they split up. Rodney headed up the stairs to his room, and John went the other direction to do whatever it was he had planned to do earlier. The kiss with McKay seemed to sap his mind of all rational thoughts.

Hopefully, he smiled to himself, it would only be the first of many.

* * *

Authors note: Personally, McShep is my fav pairing, but I'm not entirely sure I liked how this turned out. It may be reposted later. Reviews please!! 


End file.
